Fight to the Death
by humphreyXwinston
Summary: Humphrey creates a tournament and there well be a price to pay for it. Tony, Eve, Lilly and other A&O characters will be in it.Spin off of Mortal Kombat. Rated M For language, sex, blood & gorge. I have some OC's in this. One named Chou Lin will be in at a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey POV

" I'll never get what I want!" I yelled as I left the howling rock after Kate's wedding. i hated today. Kate got married to a to dick and nobody seem to care what Lilly has to say not even her parents. Stuck up's. I hate the pack law too. Screw it!

As i left the howling rock Winston and Eve stopped me.

"Humphrey what is the meaning of this? Are you trying to ruin my daughter's wedding night?" Winston asked.

"No." I said coldly.

I hated both of them.

"Then why did you throw a fit at the howling rock?" Eve asked giving me the death stare.

"Cause I can." I asked practically smiling.

"Humphrey stop smiling. Why would you do that, you know better. Now I want you to apologize to everyone" Winston said.

"Fine." I said.

I went up to the howling rock where everyone was waiting for me to apologize.

"I'm sorry everyone for acting the way I did can you please forgive me." I said

Some people didn't seem to care what I said they just went right back to howling with mates. Assholes.

This was last straw. I had with this place, I've had it with the alphas picking on me, and people ignoring me because i"m different. That's it I'm leaving tonight.

**This my first story on this site. DON"T own A&O and characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate POV

It's been 5 weeks since Humphrey freaked out on my wedding night. Dammit Humphrey what's wrong with you. I walking to his den to talk about his problems.

"Hey Humphrey I need to talk to you!" I said loud enough for him to wake up. I waited a few seconds for him to come out but he didn't do anything.

"Humphrey come out now!" I yelled, _Surely he'll wake from that _I thought.

But he still didn't come out. I got mad and ran in to find he was gone, But he left a message on the wall of his den.

Humphrey's message:

_This message is all you bastards who how hated me. I wanted to say how much I hate every single one of you and I"m glad to have left this Hell hole you call a pack. I'll never back (like any of you will care), to this shity pack. Have fun with out your bast omega. _

_-Humphrey_

I wanted cry, this is how Humphrey thought we felt of him. I ran to parents and told what was written on Humphrey's walls.

"Why would Humphrey say such things?" my dad questioned.

"I don't know?" I said.

"Humphrey doesn't hate us, sweety." my mom said smiling.

Just then my mate Garth came in asking whats wrong.

"Humphrey left and said he hates us." I said crying.

"Well, how can he hate me I don't know him." Garth said.

"I thank we'd better find him and ask him what's wrong." my dad said. "Garth gather all the alphas at the meeting grounds." my dad finished.

Humphrey POV

5 weeks have gone by since I left jasper. So far I"ve been attacked by lone wolves and killed every last one them.

I"m glad to leave Jasper because i wouldn't been able to use my powers to fight when I'm mad. The reason I never used them is because if I did Winston would want me to teach the alphas how use them or use me as an ultimate weapon for war and I wasn't going to let that happen.

My powers are for fighting only not stupid reasons.

I hope they aren't trying to find me and bring me back to the pack, I'd hate that.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate POV

Me, Garth, Hutch, Lilly, Candu, Scar, and Claw spent 10 days searching for Humphrey.

"Gahhhh, we'll never find him." Candu yelled.

"He couldn't have gone that far, plus he's an omega, he's bound to come back home after he realize he can't survive out here." Scar said.

"Or he could be dead." Claw added.

"He's not dead you guys, so shut up." Garth said walking over to me and kissed me.

After Garth did that Lilly growled at him and walked off.

"What's her problem?" Hutch asked.

"I don't know. She's been like that for past 15 days. And every time i try to talk to her, she tells me to shut up and walks away." I said feeling sad for Lilly.

"Well let's get going." Garth said.

We found Lilly sitting by a river crying Garth asked what's wrong but she shrugged him off.

Lilly POV

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him._ As Ithought about Garth as we're walking in the back of the group. Humphrey was thinking right when he left, and now his old pack members are trying bring him back to his misery. Fuck them, fuck them all.

I wish I left with him. That's much better then suffering at the pack.

As we walked Hutch slowed he's pace to talk to me.

"Hey, Lilly." hutch in a happy tone.

"What the Hell do you want?" I said.

"Whow, if your sister heard you talk like that she'd flip." Hutch said a little loud.

"Liked she give two shit about what I say. She's just worried about Humphrey and her cock sucking husband." I said.

"Okay Lilly you better stop before she hears and freaks." Hutch said.

"Hutch, Lilly, whatcha talking about?" My sister asked walking towards us.

"Lilly is cussing a storm." Hutch said.

"What, Lilly you never ever cus." Kate said looking surprised.

"Why do you care what I say?" I yelled.

"Mom and Dad aren't going to like what heard when Hutch tells them." Kate said.

_That FUCKING little BITCH makes me so angry..._

"And Lilly you know better to say words like that." Kate said.

"I'v had it with your preppy Ass personality you whore!" i screamed at her.

"I'm not a ... a ... a Whore you are!" Kate yelled.

"Yeah says the Slut." I said

"Why are you being so mean to me all of a sudden? I don't do anything to you." Kate yelled.

"You did do something to me. You stole something that was mine. And you want to know another thing I you and Mom and Dad. I hate all of you!" Lilly yelled.

After that I walked away from them.

**Here is the 3rd ch enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Winston POV

It's been a year since Humphrey left the pack Kate and friends went looking for him and came empty handed. Kate also told me Lilly left as well.

I want everything to go back to normal but that can't happen.

Today I was in my den when Tony came in to tell me something about a tournament being held in the south by a new pack.

"A Tournament about what Tony?" I asked.

"I don't know, but two wolves say someone has to enter from the untied pack no exceptions." Tony said.

"That's dumb and why are you bring this to me go to Kate and Garth and see what they say." I said pushing tony out my den.

"Fine." tony said

But as I was pushing Tony out Kate and Garth showed up.

"Hey dad, hey Tony." Kate said.

"what's going on here?" Garth asked.

"Tony wants to tell you two something." I said pushing Tony forward.

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"Some wolves from the new pack in the south is holding a tournament and asked if some wolves from our pack would join." Tony said looking nervous.

"Okay, what's the tournament about?" Garth asked.

"I don't know?" Tony said

"We should see what the tournament is first before we send our wolves there." Kate said.

"Alright." Garth said.

Lilly POV

I've been living with Humphrey's pack for a year and I've training non-stop to participate in Ultimate Warrior Tournament.

Humphrey has been training himself but not with the other wolves in the pack: he's been by himself. Talk about Lone wolf.

Humphrey told me to train with Chou Lin his 2nd in command.

I want to train the best i can for this tournament because it's fight to the death and I gotta win.

Humphrey POV

I been watching as Lilly trained and she's been doing well. She told me she wanted to enter in the tournament which didn't surprise me.

But know I've got bigger things on my hands: Kate, Garth, Winston, Tony, Eve, Scar, Claw, Hutch, Candu, are come told talk to me about the tournament. I don't want to see them.

This sucks.

**Here's the new ch for ya. Looks like Humphrey is in a lot of trouble. Enjoy. HumphreyXWinston.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kate POV

Me and my family and friends arrived at the Southern Territory and we was taking to the Pack leader.

When we arrived at the Pack leader's den we saw Humphrey standing there.

"Humphrey is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said coldly.

Humphrey looked different, he looked muscular and hot. He looked bigger than Garth in a muscular way.

"Humphrey you've been here the whole time?" My dad asked.

"Yeah." Humphrey said.

"You look great. I can believe you'er the Pack leader of the Southern Territory." Garth said.

"Where's Lilly?" My mom asked growling at Humphrey.

I was surprised to see Humphrey keeping cool around my mom. My mom scares everybody but yet Humphrey kept his cool.

"She's training." Humphrey said giving my mom the death stare.

"Training? Training to be an Alpha?" My dad asked.

"No." Humphrey said.

"So what's she training for?" Tony asked.

"She's training for the Ultimate Warrior Tournament." Humphrey said.

"She's training for a tournament?" My mom asked.

"Yes, and she pretty good." Humphrey said.

"So let'me guess This Tournament is a tournament with games and silly stuff omegas do?" Tony asked.

"No." Humphrey said.

"So what is it?" My mom and dad asked.

"The tournament is a fight to the death. Winner fight me and if he or she win they'll bring honor to their pack." Humphrey said.

"A Fight to the death!" We all yelled.

"Humphrey if you think I'm going to let my daughter fight for her own life your mistaken." My mom yelled.

"Humphrey, she's not fighting in the tournament." I said.

"You can stop her." Humphrey said.

"Why not?" My mom asked

"Those whop enter the tournament can't back out." Humphrey said.

"That's a dumb rule, and you made it up just now." Tony yelled.

Humphrey couldn't have been serious about this could he?

My parents and Garth and Tony started yelled at Humphrey dumb rules he made but Humphrey yelled at them to shut up.

"Listen all of you this is my tournament and my pack and you do like what I have sit up you can leave." Humphrey Yelled.

We all looked at Humphrey, Then Garth stood up and faced Humphrey.

"I'm entering the Tournament and if I win you change the rules and come home. Garth said.

"Fine, now leave." Humphrey said.

We all left and told Garth he's crazy for entering the Tournament.

"Guys look Humphrey isn't going to win in a fight against me if I face him." Garth said.

"Garth you don't know what Humphrey can put on you and you never fought him." MY dad said.

"We'll find out when it's time." Garth said.

_I hope your right. _I thought.

**Here's the 5th ch for ya Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Garth POV

Today I woke up to Humphrey running in dumping cold water on me .

"Humphrey, what the Hell?" I yelled.

"Wake up it's time for training." Humphrey said.

"But it's still night it's too early for training." I said.

I got up and started to walking behind Humphrey. I noticed that Humphrey looked bigger than I lasted saw him. He looked stronger and little bit hotter. _Wait, what hotter. What am I thinking." _I thought.

"Garth We're going working on your reflexes, K." Humphrey said looking back at me.

I looked at Humphrey harder now next thing I looked at was he's eye's. They seem to illuminate in the moon light. I don't know but I think I'm in love with Humphrey.

**Sorry it's short but I wanted to put in a love interest between Garth & Humphrey. Also Everyone I won't be writing for a while but I'll write some more sometime in Aug. - HumphreyXwinston**


	7. Chapter 7

Kate POV

I woke up this morning to find Garth missing. I started to panic, I thought of tell my parents, but mom would freak out on Garth and I didn't want that to happen. So I looked for Garth myself. I looked all over Humphrey's pack to find Garth but couldn't.

"Dammit Garth where are you?" Kate said about cry.

Then I heard voice behind me speak.

"Looking for your Mate?" the wolf said.

"Yes!, I am. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Chou Lin, you?" Chou Lin asked.

"Kate. I can't find my mate anywhere." I said.

"Is he's name Garth?" Chou Lin asked

"Yes." I said.

"Yes, I seen him with Humphrey training for the tournament." Chou Lin said.

"Thank you." I said and I started running to find the training grounds.

I ran fast to find Garth there and when I did Humphrey and Garth was Kissing the day away. My heart sank with sadness and hatred at the same time.

"If you want to **Cheat **two can play at that game." I said to myself.

Garth POV

Humphrey and I was kissing for 10 minutes and he wouldn't let me go. Finally when he let go I was out of breath.

"Damn you're a good kisser." I said.

"Thanks." Humphrey said.

"Oh, thanks for helping me train." I said blush.

"We really didn't train because you getting horny watching me." Humphrey said.

"Look don't tell anyone that I...you know... sat on you. And don't tell Kate either. If she found out she'd have Eve kill me." I said.

"Your secret is safe with me." Humphrey said walking away.

i sat there thinking to myself. _i can't believe me and Humphrey had Sex together, _i thought. Humphrey was sexy.

**Looks like Garth and Humphrey did some special training. What well Kate do?**

**And to Dawn walker wolf i well have your Idea in a later chapter OKAY.**

**Enjoy. -HumphreyXwinston **


	8. Chapter 8

Kate POV

For three days I've been trying to find ways to get back at Garth but I couldn't come up with anything. So I thought that if Garth wants Humphrey to Fuck him then I'll have Humphrey Fuck me to be even.

I wanted for Humphrey at his den so we could get **PLAY **around. Humphrey showed up at his den at midnight. Perfect.

"Humphrey we need to talk." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I found out what you and Garth was doing Three days ago and i have to say your going to be in big trouble." I said.

"So what? Are you going to declare war on my pack if so you'll lose in the first five seconds." Humphrey said.

"That's what I came to talk about. Look I won't tell my parents if you..."

"If I want?" Humphrey asked.

"If you have Sex with me." I said getting a little horny.

"Alright" Humphrey said.

We walked in the den and Humphrey looked like he never thought this would happen.

Humphrey POV

Kate just asked me to have sex with her so she could get back at Garth for what we did three days ago. I didn't care what they wanted I just want them to go home, so having sex with Kate well shut her up and make her leave it's fine by me.

"Humphrey i'm ready." Kate said lifting her tail.

"You ready for this?" I asked positioning my dick to her pussy.

"Yes. Now FUCK me like you never have before." Kate said.

"Uh this is I first time with you." I said thrusting.

me and Kate was enjoying are selves with **Sex. **First Garth now Kate who's next Eve? I really hated the western pack.

**Dawn walker wolf her is your Idea for Humphrey and Kate. Now I'm open to any Ideas just not ones that include SEX. okay people? The tournament well start in the next Chapter. And See what happen to Kate after her special night with Humphrey. -humphreyXwinston**


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly POV

Finally the tournament has arrived and I ready to fight anyone even Kill Garth. I'v hated him ever since he married my slut of a sister.

I'm in my den getting ready when my parents came in.

"Lilly can we talk with you?" My dad asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Lilly we don't want you to fight in this Tournament." My dad said.

"what!?" I yelled.

"Lilly look we don't want you hurt okay sweetie." My mom said.

"You say that, your not my boss anymore." I yelled.

"We are your parents and your pack leaders. So as both we want you step out of the tournament." My dad said.

"i'm not going to step out of the tournament. you may be my parents nor well you ever be my pack leaders." i said.

"Lilly how can you say such things. WE ARE YOUR PACK LEADERS AND YOU WELL STEP OUT OF THAT TOURNAMENT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" My mom yelled.

"I hate both you. I wish you two would burn in Hell." I spat at them.

"Lilly!" I heard as I left my parents. i wish they would understand that I'm trying do things on my and they should stoop babying me.

I hate them both for that. i hate my slutty sister and Dushbag of a husband. i hate anyone that stands in my way. I HATE THEM ALL !

**Seems like Lilly has lost it. The Tournament is about to start. Dawn walker wolf if you read this get me an Idea for the next ch okay. actually anybody can do this just give me an idea.- humphreyXwinston **


	10. Chapter 10

Humphrey POV

Today the tournament starts and Eve & Winston both came in my den upset. Eve was crying and Winston was looking at the ground. Then Eve started yelling at me.

"YOU NEED TO STOP LILLY FOR FIGHTING IN THE TOURNAMENT!" Eve started. "I want Lilly to be safe but she won't listen to us ."

"Eve I can't stop Lilly even if I tried." I said.

"Humphrey there's gotta be a way to stop Lilly?" Winston asked.

"There is away." I said.

"Then what is it?" Eve asked excitedly.

"If I see that Lilly has cheated to win she'll disqualified." I said.

"But Lilly will never cheat , so that will be pointless for her." Winston said.

"Then there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry." I said.

Eve started crying again. I felt helpless.

Hutch POV

Today is the day the tournament beings. I had a bad feeling this morning. I walked outside and I ran into Chou Lin Humphrey's second in command.

Chou Lin looked like Tony but his fur was jet black with a white underbelly and white eyes.

"Good morning Chou Lin." I said.

"Hi." Chou Lin said walking by.

"You look busy today." I said.

"Yeah gotta get this ready for the tournament." Chou Lin said.

Chou Lin was a quite type person he rarely talked and he's always in the background.

"I need to get going." Chou Lin said.

Chou Lin POV

I was walking when I ran into Hutch the wolf from the Western Territory. Hutch looked like my last boyfriend Cridon. Cridon was my boyfriend before he was kicked out of the pack.

Cridon was the top alpha in this pack but he challenged Humphrey and lost. He tried to kill Humphrey overnight but got caught in the act of doing it. Then he got kicked out.

**finally I have introduced the villan. Sorry I haven't posted yet but I'll try to post more. - HxW**


	11. Chapter 11

Cridon POV

_Finally it's time for the tournament and time for your death Humphrey._ I thought as I stood over the Southern valley. _And I'll get see you again my beloved Chou Lin._

"Scar you and King go get ready for the tournament and the rest of you wait here.

**(This my Oc Scar and King not the ones from the movie)**

I've been waiting for this moment for a year and finally I can bring the down fall of Humphrey's pack. Humphrey was just an idiot he has no idea what he was thinking when banished me. I told him I would get my revenge and I already have it planed.

"Cridon what about retrieving this Chou Lin guy you talk about?" Cage asked.

"We'll retrieve Chou Lin when the time is right." I said.

"Why is this Chou Lin so important to you?" Cage asked.

"Cage shut up." I said walking away.

I've never talked about my personal life to anyone. Now I must prepare war.

Humphrey POV

I was in my den when Chou Lin came in tears.

"Chou Lin what's wrong?" I said.

"I miss Cridon." Chou Lin said.

I remember how Chou Lin and Cridon where dating. But I had to banish Cridon for trying to murder me. After that Chou Lin wasn't the same. He' cried every when Cridon was gone.

"Chou Lin I'm sorry but Cridon was banished and never can return." I said.

"But Humphrey?" Chou Lin cried.

"Chou Lin the rules are rules got it. Now stop crying." I yelled.

Chou Lin stopped crying walked up to me and kissed me on the lips but he didn't pull back.

Chou Lin was turning me on and it felt good.

"*moan* Chou Lin we need to stop."I said moaning for more.

Chou Lin POV

_Stop how can I possibly stop _I thought, as me and Humphrey locked lips. This was wrong for me to kiss my pack leader like crazy but I couldn't stop. Humphrey was hot. He was serious but playful, cute and sexy all the same. I wanted more of Humphrey.

We kissed and kissed and wouldn't stop and more Humphrey moved his body it turned me on. Eventually I got an erection and Humphrey noticed too. But When I looked down I saw Humphrey's dick.

Humphrey's dick was about a good 15 inches long. Then Humphrey spoke.

"You wanna go farther with this?" He asked.

"Hell Yeah." I said with a moan.

So me Humphrey spent the next half hour having sex.

"Ohhh Humphrey, yeah that's it... ahhh harder. Go faster!" I cried.

"I gonna cum in this tight ass for your's!" Humphrey yelled.

I was riding on Humphrey and it felt good. I could feel Humphrey push the base of his dick in my ass eventually he got in and cummed in my ass.

"AWWW FUCCCKKKK!" Humphrey yelled.

"AHHHHH, DAMMIT HUMPHREY!" I yelled

After we were done Humphrey grabbed my dick and made me cum all over his body.

"OHHH FUCK Humphrey." I said moaning.

_Humphrey Fucked me_ I thought.

**Looks like Humphrey is Fucking everyone left and right. I got a little turned me on by this ch. Now i go jack-off- HxW**

"


End file.
